Bodas de papel
by DontSayNormal
Summary: En víspera de su primer aniversario, Erwin recibe una carta que pareciera cambiarlo todo para mal.


**Notas iniciales:** Este es un drabble que participa para el concurso de la página "Traucciones al español snk", se desarrolla en un universo y tiempo alterno.

* * *

 **Bodas de Papel**

La taza de té, medio vacía. La lámpara todavía encendida. La dulce fragancia del perfume de su amante, embriagándolo, aún en sus ropas. El abrecartas de marfil a un lado del sobre, aquel maldito sobre que contenía las fotos de su esposo en brazos de otro.

Afuera llovía y relampagueaba intensamente, como la misma tormenta que le inundaba por dentro.

Erwin no dejaba de ver aquellas fotografías una y otra vez. Las tomaba, observaba, y analizaba una por una. Luego, las desparramaba todas sobre la mesa, incrédulo, para luego volver a empezar. Fruncía el ceño, le temblaban las cejas, a medida que el pánico le consumía pasaba más rápido aquellas fotos. Posteriormente, cuando tuvo suficiente, rio a carcajadas, histérico, parecía un desquiciado burlándose de sí mismo.

Se repetía que no debía alterarse demasiado, que estaba exagerando, que él podía tomar cartas en el asunto. Por otro lado, no era quien para hablar de fidelidad, aunque sorpresivamente él resultó ser más cuidadoso. Además, conocía bien a su esposo, ambos sabían que lo harían, como si lo hubieran acordado en cada silenciosa noche que pasaron de vez en cuando juntos en casa.

No le preocupaba que Levi no le amara, ni que el amante de este fuera un hombre mucho más joven que ambos. Un joven muy apuesto, por cierto. De piel algo bronceada, ojos grandes y verdosos. Tenía que admitirlo, Levi tiene buen gusto.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el qué haría si la sociedad se enteraba de que ambos ya habían caído. No habían montado toda la farsa del matrimonio para que se derrumbara tan fácil. No después de haber creado una mentira tan maravillosa. Se habían casado sin amor, en acuerdo mutuo, casi sin ser forzados. Ambos al inicio creyeron que sería simple y que los dos obtendrían las ventajas de este. Lo que desconocían es que sería como tocar el violín sin arco. Engañar a tantas personas, en especial a las que están cerca, traen consecuencias que fácilmente pueden ser comparadas con adentrarse en un campo minado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, intimidado por el mensaje que acompañaba las fotos. Algún desconocido le amenazaba de divulgarlas, a menos que pagara por ellas la cantidad que el astuto extraño consideraba lo justo. Quizás debió tomar el haberse cortado con el papel como un mal augurio.

Volvió a reír, ¡Que paradójico resultaba todo el asunto!

Sea quien sea aquella persona que juega con él al mandarle esas fotos, tiene su buen sentido del humor. Lo aterrador era, que también lo sabía todo, el día de entrega había sido intencional. Mañana es su aniversario, las llamadas bodas de papel. De papel por lo frágil que aún llegaba a ser, a pesar de ser una mentira tan bien elaborada.

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó que su conyugue finalmente llegaba a la casa. Levi traía puesta un enorme abrigo color negro, unas viejas botas ideales para la lluvia, y una bufanda roja tejida a mano. Se dirigió al estudio, donde sabía que estaría Erwin. Tocó la puerta, no dos sino tres veces.

El rubio le abrió, con una sonrisa cínica a la que el más bajo sólo contesto con una mirada fría. Sin decir nada, le enseñó las fotos que le habían llegado. Levi, que no solía ser muy expresivo, abrió sus ojos todo lo que estos le permitieron.

—¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso?— Cuestionó con voz firme, intentando arrebatarle las fotografías.

—Llegaron sin haberlas buscado—, alejo las fotos antes de que el otro pudiera tomarlas—. No sé quién las envió o cómo las consiguió, pero debemos solucionarlo pronto.

—No tienes que decir lo obvio, Erwin.

—Deberías empezar con ser más cuidadoso, por ahora evita juntarte con tu amante.

Levi lo miró desafiante, apretando la mandíbula y los puños. Aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. —Se da la vuelta para abandonar la habitación. —Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

Lo que Erwin ni siquiera sospechaba es que Levi de nuevo estaba actuando, todo era parte de una treta entre él y su verdadero amado. Un plan mucho más grande y mejor armado, que la mentira del matrimonio falso que había creado. Al salir de la habitación, estando cerca de la puerta, Levi sonrío ladinamente. Después de todo, al primer año son bodas de papel.

* * *

No se de dónde salió la idea, siento que quedó un poco extraño pero espero que les haya gustado~.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
